


Swaying

by Carloccc



Category: fgo
Genre: F/M, M/M, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 色色的梅林
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carloccc/pseuds/Carloccc
Summary: 还挺好看的





	Swaying

阿尔托莉雅把西装理得笔挺，优雅地踏入舞池。亚瑟则支起酒杯，在一旁坐下。两人生得标致，举止翩翩，在晚宴中极为瞩目——可惜他们没有把目标放在周身的丽人身上，对于这种圣诞晚宴的态度也只能说是兴趣索然——很显然，他们的目标另有其人。

 

音乐响起，流动的钢琴声将在场气氛推动。柔和灯光铺满，阿尔托莉雅踏着稳健步伐与衣着华丽的贵族共舞。那人雪白裙袂在交错重叠的暖光下被阿尔托莉雅纯黑的着装衬托得娇媚，旁人目光都情不自禁地落在她们身上。阿尔托莉雅目光炯炯而清冽，与她浅绿如碧水般的双眸对视，心魄动摇，不出三秒便被夺去神魂。

 

钢琴与提琴一同奏响，缭绕大厅，柔和或沉稳，萦绕着流动着。忽而乐声走向低沉，配合昏暖而暧昧的灯光，一只黑色乌鸦拖着长尾巴如子弹般穿梭在人群中。梅林身着深黑色露背礼服，露出他的一整节白皙手臂，修长纤细身影，紫色眼睛揉着丁点坚决。这位美人没有注意到旁人的目光——他似乎已经找到了今晚的目标，正杀气腾腾地冲向那人。

 

阿尔托莉雅察觉，顺着音乐的势更换舞伴。穿着暗红色长裙的姑娘正想向她发出邀请，梅林就优雅地——挡在了阿尔托莉雅面前。他步伐轻盈而干脆，每一步都踩在节拍上——他的舞姿没有阿尔托莉雅的凌厉，相比之下他整个身体都显得柔软而迷人，处处露着风情。阿尔托莉雅托上梅林的腰，在舞池之中绽放出两株黑色的花。她自然有着与生俱来的利落和洒脱，向着梅林步步紧逼，梅林与她唇的距离只有咫尺，险些就要唇吻相触。梅林垂下头，温热吐息蹭着她的耳垂，然后随着音乐的节奏又拉开了与她的距离。小提琴的声音逐渐缓和，顿挫之间也没有那么咄咄逼人了，阿尔托莉雅慢慢地带着梅林摇曳，时不时往亚瑟那儿甩几个眼神。

 

亚瑟紧盯他们，他注意到梅林刻意避开他的视线，梅林似乎把所有注意力都放在了阿尔托莉雅的身上——他当然注意到了她的心不在焉，于是他趁着一段小高潮瞬间加快了舞步，小腿抵在阿尔托莉雅双腿之间，又随着音乐的转折打乱了她的节奏，挑逗意味十足。阿尔托莉雅并没有把愠怒表现在脸上，她本对这些小把戏嗤之以鼻，但面对梅林，她却觉得这举动可爱到有点好笑。

 

钢琴低音来临时，阿尔托莉雅再一次逼近，梅林也没有料到她这么快就摆正姿态，被她打了个措手不及——他被迫双腿岔开，险些踉跄，最后还是秉持了他的优雅得体。梅林起初的舞姿曼妙，但刚刚白皙的腿根却在幅度较大的舞步中一览无遗，周遭的人开始窃窃私语起来，他对此置若罔闻。梅林今夜的礼服足够火辣大胆，他也自然是放得很开。

 

阿尔托莉雅还没有反应过来，梅林就已经投向了另一位男性的怀抱中。那男子欣赏他旖旎中透着的矫健，着迷于他全身上下流畅的曲线，无奈舞技不精，一曲未毕就被这美的精灵脱了身去，徒留他在原地手足无措；下一位与梅林共舞的女子为这份幸运兴奋不已，在心里狂热地呼喊着快乐，她与梅林在舞蹈中旋转着奔向极乐，在提琴声停止时眼睁睁地看着他被另一位金发碧眼的俊俏男子给拖了去一边。

 

“看得出来你确实很开心。”亚瑟在梅林耳边低语，“这是最后的舞曲了……你弄错了对象。”

 

梅林没有搭理他，他只是迁就着亚瑟的节奏跳舞。梅林在黑暗里浮浮沉沉，时而潜匿在晴朗的黑夜里，时而在橘黄色灯光下冲荡，他缓慢滴把头——蜻蜓点水似的贴在亚瑟肩上，然后头向后仰去。在最后一个重音落下的时候他贴上亚瑟的胸口，小心翼翼地蹭了几下他的裆部。

 

随后乐曲的演奏也逼近结尾，两人在打乱了彼此的节奏之后干脆自暴自弃，提早退场——他们当然对彼此的想法心知肚明，不然也不会直奔向以供休息的房间。

 

梅林倒在柔软的床上，他显得有些疲惫，“我在最后才注意到我的目标不是你……真是太失败了。彻底地失败了。祝你圣诞节快乐，没有礼物。”

 

亚瑟盯着他的大腿根，脸颊有些发红，他以前从来没有见过梅林打扮成这副模样——可他没有犹豫，直接把手伸在他的大腿那边，从腿一路摸上他的胸前，然后礼貌地解开梅林的礼服。

 

浑圆白嫩的臀部跃在亚瑟的视线范围内，它马上就要遭着他蹂躏了，亚瑟暗暗想道。

 

“你们。”阿尔托莉雅从一旁走向床边，“刚刚明明是我和他跳得比较有默契吧。”

 

“难道阿尔托莉雅也想参与这场暴行吗？哈哈，那可不太好哦，说不定我会受不了的……床头柜有——”

 

很显然阿尔托莉雅没有耐心听他把话说完，她在梅林的乳头上扭了几下，冰凉的手激得梅林尖叫了几声，阴茎也挺了起来。他乖顺地转过身，丰软翘臀高高翘起对着亚瑟，上半身半瘫在阿尔托莉雅的怀里。她解开裤子，把正在勃起着的阴茎戳到他脸上，在梅林的整个脸颊上滑了一圈才送进他嘴里。梅林并没有对她的这种做法提出异议，他被阴茎滑过上颚的快感爽得小腹一阵紧缩，自己的肉棒没能够得到安抚只好可怜地蹭了蹭床单。亚瑟见他生性放荡，便去床头柜取了润滑油，在梅林的肛口涂了一圈。他用手指探入梅林温热的甬道，在确认他足够放松之后亚瑟把阴茎挤入他的小穴里。

 

“咕……”上面与下面的嘴一齐发出水声，梅林被这种快感恍恍惚惚地摇晃着，阿尔托莉雅的阴茎娇嫩挺拔（其实口感很好！），梅林被一种羞辱式的奇特快感满足了，他摇晃着臀部等待亚瑟在他黏糊糊而泥泞不堪的后穴注入精液。

 

阿尔托莉雅把阴茎从他嘴里拿出来，然后捧起他头，浅浅地将吻落在梅林的唇上。阿尔托莉雅的阴茎被梅林舔舐得湿漉漉地直发亮，在暧昧灯光下闪烁着零星的光。口交之后梅林的唇看起来又湿又软，娇艳欲滴，漂亮晶莹的绛紫色眼睛挤出几滴眼泪，给人一种他纤弱易碎的错觉。她揽过梅林的肩膀，在他细腻温暖的脖颈一路细密地吻上。

 

现在没有东西能够堵住他的嘴巴了，梅林便不再继续抑制他的喘息声，断断续续的呻吟声随着亚瑟的节奏充盈房间。他的媚叫被操得黏糊糊的，通体被快感与羞耻感占据。阿尔托莉雅无情地把玩他的乳珠，把柔艳的两点玩得挺拔，这种爽快感传遍了梅林的胸部，他被逼得眼泪直涌，清纯温柔脸庞被横七竖八的泪痕抹得模糊，唯一鲜艳且明了的只剩下他媚红的唇。

 

亚瑟正想架起他的腿好让阴茎顶入更深处，可是梅林没有让他如愿以偿。两条雪白颀长大腿缠在他的腰上，隐约蛰伏着不安，梅林的后穴漉着淫水，贪婪地吞着亚瑟的阴茎。他被操得爽了就呜呜咽咽地泄出呻吟，两颊红润地张扬着情欲。梅林全身都在叫嚣着色欲的极致，撩拨得亚瑟愈发胀硬，亚瑟抿唇，在梅林放松下来的时候把整根阴茎推入梅林的体内。他也被快感逼得忘我，双目紧锁着这一躯的美丽，动作越来越肆无忌惮，在扶上梅林紧绷着的大腿之后，亚瑟在湿润泥泞的甬道里操干，把梅林搅得神魂摇荡。过了一会硕大粗硬的阴茎在他肉腔内射精，精液汩汩地流出。

 

梅林不安地在亚瑟怀里颤抖，亚瑟见状便把阴茎从他体内退出来——阿尔托莉雅顺势拉过梅林来，把阴茎抵在他还没有完全紧缩的穴口上，接着操他娇嫩的小穴。她倒是插得很倏然，毫不客气地享用了温暖的内部。交合处淫靡水声作响，梅林被她顶得一阵小高潮来临，他的阴茎抽了两抽，在动弹之后射得一塌糊涂。梅林被这情欲感染得眼眶发红，又被快感冲得脑袋昏沉，他倒在亚瑟的怀抱里，侧过头去与他交换了一个绵长的吻。

 

阿尔托莉雅让梅林有些吃痛，他急促地发出甜美的尖叫声，梅林看着她操进自己的肉穴，操出了一腔水液，整个床单被漉得黏糊，他也终于意识到了羞耻，用那双白皙的手遮住自己的眉眼试图逃避现实。亚瑟并没能让他如愿，他握着梅林的手亲吻，用舌尖探入梅林的嘴。阿尔托莉雅在后面操干着，而亚瑟在前方含吻着梅林的欲唇。他们的阴茎碰在一起，亚瑟正准备好心地帮他安抚，梅林却扭动着闪避——他已经下定决心只用后面就被操到高潮。亚瑟见状也只能用手指拭去他涣散落下的泪水。

 

梅林后穴流的水实在是太多了，他几乎被操到脱水，通体泛红——他被搞得一团糟，乳尖红肿，高潮后的快乐仍浮现在他的脸上，他被快感带得乱抖，逼近昏厥。阿尔托莉雅冷眼看着他的媚态，然后把精液射在了他的脸上。梅林的睫毛挂满精液，只得无助地蹙眉。

 

最后梅林脱力睡去。第二天他醒来后找到亚瑟，在见面之后就夺去了他的吻，然后把那柄小刀放在他的口袋里。


End file.
